Creepypasta Guardian
by MadisonJillian
Summary: Every now and then, Creepypastas would choose a human "guardian" to protect a stone that can only survive with a human heart. They take turns choosing who the guardian will be and this year, it's Smile Dog's turn. And who does the demonic dog choose? Alexia Grace of course. Now Alexia has to avoid cults and other powerful groups who want to control or destroy the Creepypastas.
1. Chapter 1

Creepypasta Guardian

Prologue

Normal POV

In a white two-story house, a girl sat by the window in her room. She watched the sky got darker and darker until it was finally nighttime. The girl sighed, watching the shadows move when the wind ruffled the trees or when a car drove by. Little did she know, she was being watched by a creature hidden in a bush across the street from her house. The creature looked like a normal dark furred husky from behind but when it shows its face, it is truly terrifying. It had glowing eyes that could pierce your soul and a long creepy smile that almost appeared humanoid except it was the length of a normal dog's mouth and had sharp teeth. The dog's smile widened, if that was possible, as it watched the girl. _She is the one._ It thought to itself, slinking back into the darkness from whence it came.

Alexia's POV

I continued to watch the darkness grow and shrink from the combination of the streetlights and trees waving in the wind. My name is Alexia Grace. I live on a suburban street somewhere in Washington. My favorite hobbies consist of playing my guitar, drawing, watching anime, and reading scary stuff like Creepypasta. I do admit I like horror, gory, death, etc. but I am not an emo. Emos like to hurt themselves to either gain attention or kill themselves. Yes, they also like the same things that I like including the color black and blood red but we are not the same. I actually value life and I would value it more if it weren't for the kids at my high school. I am a junior at my school but that doesn't make any difference. The kids at my school are the type of kids that make you hate the "new generation". I am known as a social outcast because of my interest in Creepypasta. I literally don't know anyone else that likes that kind of stuff besides me. Instead, the kids all call me "freak", "weirdo", and, in some cases, "crazy bitch". It's not my fault I'm not interested in One Direction (I like to call it One Direction to Hell) or sex. The words normally don't hurt me unless said by my crush that I had since elementary school. His name is Brian Wolfe. This year, he is the lead football player and he is in the same grade as me. He can also be known as the "top jock", which I normally would not like, but it's so hard to let him go. So, all in all, my home life is good but my school life is shit.

Right now, my parents had left to go shopping. They offered to take me with them but I kindly refused. I rather sit by my window and watch the shadows since they do give me idea on what to draw. Suddenly, I saw a dog run across my yard. I quickly got up and headed down stairs. We don't have any neighbors that have big dogs; only the tiny yappy ones. I opened the front door and saw the dog already at the front door. It was a husky with dark gray colored fur and blue eyes. It appeared to be a male and he had several scars around his muzzle and neck as if he was either from a bad home or got into a fight. The dog whined and patted my pajama pants with his left front paw. I knelt down and stroked his head to calm him down. "Hey there," I said in a soft voice. "What are you doing here? Where's your owner?" The dog continued to whine and I got up. _Well, he does look kinda thin. He probably ran away from a bad owner who kept him chained up._ I thought to myself. I finally came up with a conclusion and stepped aside so the dog could come inside. At first, the husky just looked at the opened door before cautiously walking inside. Luckily, my parents are also animal lovers so they would be happy to hear about me finding a stray dog wandering about. I went into the kitchen to find the husky some food while it just stayed in the living room. As I scavenged the cupboards for some food, I swore I heard whispering from the living room. It was as if someone was talking to themselves but they were talking too quietly for me to hear. When I stopped moving around so I could here, the whispering stopped. It was if whatever or whoever was talking knew that I was trying to listen and stopped so I would not know what they were talking about. I started rummaging through the cupboards again as if I was busy looking and I slowly moved closer and closer to the doorway leading to living room until I was at the cupboard right next to the door way. I continued "looking" until I heard the whispering again and I spun around quickly to see who in the hell was talking. Boy, was I surprised. The dog was facing away from my and it seemed to be TALKING to itself or at least an invisible entity. The dog must've realized right then that he was being watched because he slowly turned around to face me. I just stood there like a gapping fish. He sighed, as best as a dog could sigh, and said in a low, growly voice, "Well, looks like I have to take you now that you know." He turned his whole body towards me and jumped, right over me. Before I could turn around, I felt something trip me and I fell right on his back. When the husky straightened, I noticed that I was now riding a dog. Strangely, he seemed to have grown to the size of a large wolf. I was about to find a way off when he suddenly burst into a full on run that was actually pretty fast for an animal. In fact, he might be able to rival a cheetah. "Where are we going?!" I screamed over the roaring wind. "Someplace you hopefully will recognize!", was the reply.

**So how is this so far? I think I am doing better and better job writing ever since I first started. **


	2. Chapter 2

Creepypasta Guardian

Chapter 1

Alexia's POV

I had literally no idea what to think of this. I am riding a large dog in the middle night through, what appeared to be, the woods across from my house. The dog(?) slowed down until we were at a cave I never knew existed here. That's saying a lot since I have been in this part of town for most of my life. The dog then walked inside the cave and continued walking through it as if he was looking for something specific. I tried to see what he was looking for but it was too dark. Finally, he let out a small bark and ran up to one of the walls and pressed his nose against a part of it. The torch, that I had not seen due to the darkness, lit up right above us and the wall gave way to reveal a secret passage that was lit up. The dog walked right into the passage and, some how, the wall behind put itself back together. As we went down the passage, I noticed some strange patterns on the wall. "What are those?" I asked the husky. "Those are pictures depicting our kind. The are suppose to warn any travelers, who have found a way in, about what to expect after reaching the end of this tunnel." The dog answered. That only raise more questions. What did he mean by "our kind"? When he meant by "to warn travelers about what to expect", does he mean death? Now that I think about it, there does seem to be a lot of gore and death in these pictures. Before I knew it, we were out of the tunnel and now in another part of the woods. We went into a full on run that caught me by surprise and we traveled fast through the forest. We reached a town that I was certain did not exist but the dog did not slow down. We weaved through various people who would either cuss at us or just shrug it off. Strangely, it seemed like deju vu to me. The people that we pass, their clothing looks familiar but we were moving too fast to see their faces. I gasped. I recognized this town from my dreams that I have been having recently. My dream consist of me running through a town full of people, kind of like right now except I was not riding a monster dog, and something was chasing me. When I look back, I see a group of people wearing dark hoods and capes chasing after me. Some were even carrying weapons like knifes and guns as if they wanted to kill me. How my dream normally ends is with me being killed. Whether I run into an unseen knife or a bullet shoots me in the back, I still wake up drenched in sweat and shivering. I have not told my parents of these dreams so not to worry them. I wonder how my parents are doing? Are they home yet? Have they found me gone and filed a police report? I snapped out of my trance once we reached a large mansion that I did not see before but then again, I was too busy trying to recognize the people and town to notice it. It was a dark red color that I had never seen on a house with a gate surrounding it and two guards at the gate entrance. When they saw us approach, they both stepped aside and opened the large gate doors so we can go inside. While we passed them, one commented how their "leader" wants to meet me. I was scared. What happens if the leader is actually a monster that wants to eat humans from where I came from (I guess that we were in another universe or something because I always keep up to date with maps incase a new area opened up and I can explore. This place was never on those maps.) We reached the front door and it opened by itself. We walked in and went up the stairs until we reached large double doors. Again, there were guards in front of the doors but they opened the doors for us. This was, by far, the most interesting mansion I had every seen. The room we walking into was just like a castle throne room with a red carpet on the ground leading to several steps and a throne with a middle aged man sitting on it. The man had raven black hair and dark brown colored eyes. He had a mustache and a goatee the same color as his hair. He stood up when he saw us approach and gave a bow to me. The dog muttered, "Get off." and I obeyed him. The "leader" walked down the steps until we were on the same floor. "Ahh, it seems you have finally chosen the new guardian," the man said to the large dog but all it did was scoff. The man's voice was soft and almost silky to my ears. It was like he could convince anybody to do anything. Maybe that is why he became leader of this town. "I didn't take that long to find her," it said to its defense. The man chuckled. "You know I'm just messing with you." The dog looked like it was about to argue some more but the man turned to face me, ignoring the giant husky that can take down a full on man. "I take it you have heard the term 'Creepypasta' before," he said. How did he know?! I must've had a shocked look on my face because he began to explain why I was brought her. "You see, we do appear human to most people but we show our true forms when provoked. We…are known as creepypasta. We take on forms to protect us and that is why some of our forms can be related to something else. The stories you read about us are true about our appearances. But most of the stories are fake. The reason they know our forms are by eyewitnesses seeing us and, due to our scary looks, thought we were out to kill something. In truth, we rarely kill. We only kill to protect ourselves from anyone who wants us dead." He then walked up to a box not far from us and pulled out a small glowing red diamond the size of a golf ball from the box. "This here," he explained, "is our life essence. The one thing that gives us our powers and keeps us alive. Unfortunately, it can't survive long without a human heart. That's where you come into play. I can insert this into your heart so we can keep on living. If you were to be murdered, something bad will happen. Not even I know what will happen if the guardian dies by murder. But nether less, we will protect you from anything out to kill you. Nothing will happen if you die naturally either by disease or old age but we have to choose a new guardian within 48 hours of our former guardian's death. Each time a guardian dies, the other creepypastas take turns deciding the new guardian. This time, it was Smile Dog's turn. And he chose you because you are reliable and trusting." I was at a loss for words. I don't know what to think about. The fact that creepypastas are real or the fact that they want me to protect their precious stone. "Let me guess, I don't really have a choice in the matter." I finally said. The man smiled. "Nope," was all he said. I sighed. "Well, OK. Will this whole 'placing a stone in my heart' hurt?" I asked. "It won't hurt much," he replied, "It will feel like a quick punch to the heart and a bit of a sting afterwards." I nodded, absorbing this information. He does seem desperate and besides, I don't have a choice. "OK, I will do it." The man's face lit up like a child who got a new toy. "Great!" He said happily. Even the dog (Smile?) looked happy. The man walked up to me and placed the stone right above where my heart is. "Are you ready?" He asked. I reluctantly nodded. "Here we go then," was the last thing he said before pushing the stone into my heart.

Smile's POV

I watched as our leader pressed the stone into the girl's heart. She gasped either from the pain or shock. I've seen this happen many times with different people but this seemed different. The only sound she made was that gasp and nothing else. She did keep her eyes closed but that was no big deal. Everyone else who have done this often start screaming or yelling profanities at the pain. This girl acted like she had been through worse pain than this. I admired her for that. I have to say, she is pretty attractive and I don't say that often about these guardians. She had slightly pale skin with hair as black as night. There were streaks of red mixing with her dark hair giving it an interesting combination that reminded me of blood. I like blood. She was still wearing her black pajama pants and a sleep shirt too big for her slim frame that said "0 Fucks Given" on the front. Finally, she opened her brown colored eyes and looked at the leader. "What! That's it! I was expecting more pain then that," she said, shocked.

Alexia's POV

I was shocked. I thought there would be more pain then that. "Now, you can see our true forms by your own free will." The man said, ignoring my previous exclamation. I looked at him, confused. "Close your eyes," he said calmly. I obeyed. "Now, I now this is the cheesiest way of seeing us, but say 'creepypasta' softly three times." Again, I obeyed even though I do agree that it is really cheesy. "Okay, now open your eyes." I slowly did that and nearly fell backwards from shock. Fucking Zalgo was standing right where the man was a couple seconds ago. His red, cat eye slits widened in amusement and opened the mouth where a mouth normally is. (He has 7 mouths altogether. 6 used for actually speaking and one that can destroy the world with its song.) "What do you think?" He asked. I looked around but the only people in the room was me, Zalgo, and Smile Dog. Wait! Smile Dog?! I stared at where the dog was. There was now a demon dog with a chilling smile a glowing white eyes. The dog (?!) laughed at my expression. Slowly, I turned to look at Zalgo. "How can I, err, see your human forms again?" I asked. Zalgo shrugged, his red and black cape moving up and down with his broad shoulders. "Just do the same thing." I did and sure enough, the man and dog were back. I really need to get home so I can rest. OH MY GOD! I NEED TO GET HOME! My eyes widened as I blurted out, "I need to get home! My parents must be worried sick!" The man, I'll just call him Zalgo, smiled. "Don't worry. Our time does not match with yours so you've only been gone for 5 minutes." I stared at him. Only 5 minutes! I took a deep breath to calm myself. "But, won't it take a while to get back?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, it won't. Now that you have the stone, I can easily teleport you back to your house. Well, goodnight Miss Alexia Grace. I will send you back here tomorrow so I can introduce you to everyone." Before I could ask about how he knew my name, I was back in my house with Smile, in his dog form, right next to me. "Zalgo wanted me to stay with you so you are protected at all times. Since tomorrow is Sunday, he is going to teleport you back to his place at around one o'clock so you better come up with a good excuse to get pass your parents." I nodded, absorbing this information. "I almost never do anything on Sundays so I am free and I can tell my parents that found you and took you in," I explained. "Then tomorrow, I can tell my parents that I am taking you for a walk and I can go into the woods and he can teleport me from there." As if on cue, I heard my mom calling me from downstairs and the front door slamming shut. "C'mon, lets introduce you to the rest of the family." I said walking out my bedroom door with Smile right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Creepypasta Guardian

Chapter 2

Alexia's POV

When I woke up this morning, the first thing I felt was a dog patting my leg. I groaned and rolled over onto my back. "Five more minutes," I said sleepily. I heard a huff and felt the dog walk on top of me until we face to face, well, muzzle. I opened my eyes and nearly shat my pajama pants to what greeted me. Smile had decided he would change into his true, creepy, form. His smile widened slightly at my shocked form.

"Feel like getting up now?" He asked in his rather low voice. I made a small squeak and nodded. The dog turned back into his normal form and got off me. My parents were ecstatic at the idea of keeping this "stray dig". The even mentioned that on the way home, they were talking about getting a dog to keep me company when they went on their work trip next week. I had forgotten that bit of information but I was used to their trips. Normally their trips were a week long but this was going to be their "big trip" where they will be away for at least a month. They know I can handle myself and we have a lot of money because of their job so I don't need to worry about not having enough money to buying materials.

I got up and looked at the clock. It was 11:30 pm. I had to get ready and "take Smile out for a walk" so I can meet up with Zalgo again. Supposedly, we are going to meet the other inhabitants of the small town I had taken to calling Creepy Town, which Smile thinks is hilarious. "What are you going to call the people? Pastaonians?" He had asked, trying to calm down. "No, I am going to call them Creepians." I told him with a complete deadpanned face. Lets just say that he could not stop laughing after that.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I got out, I put a fluffy, white, towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom. "What do you think I should wear?" I asked Smile.

"How about clothes?" He sarcastically said. The earned him a smack on the muzzle. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled. Thankfully, my parents cannot understand him or else they would wonder why the new family pet is yelling profanities at me.

"That's for being a dumb ass." I said with a rather grave expression on my face. "I was asking what would be appropriate to wear in front of a whole bunch of monsters that should be fictional." I added. He shrugged as much as his husky body would let him.

"I guess anything related to them. You know, gore, blood, ghosts, etc." Well duh, I should've known that. I facepalmed.

"I should've known." I muttered to myself. I walked to my dresser and pulled out my white t-shirt that looked like the wearer's throat had been cut since there was a whole lot of "blood" around the neck area. I had gotten it from Hot Topic during Halloween time. "How's this?" I asked Smile, holding the shirt up so he could see.

"Good. I think Jeff will go crazy over it. He does like blood, especially if it is coming from the neck." He said. I gulped at the thought of Jeff. Jeff's picture, even though it's fake, sends chills down my spine. I took the shirt, along with a pair of light blue jeans and underclothes, into the bathroom so I could change in private. After changing, I brushed my teeth and brushed out all my knots and tangles hidden within my hair. I walked out of my bathroom and put on socks with white and black stripes on them. I walked out of my bedroom with Smile following me and we headed into the kitchen. After hearing about our new dog, mom went to the store and got some doggy food so we can feed Smile. He isn't the happiest dog in the world but he went with it so he can be viewed as a normal dog. While he ate his food (I swore I heard him grumble a couple times) I had a bowl of Cheerios and some toast with jam and butter.

My parents came down the stairs dressed in their work clothes. "Hey honey," my mother said, "we are heading to work a bit earlier than usual because our boss needs to talk to us about the trip. So goodbye and we'll see you around eight o'clock tonight." After saying goodbye to both my parents, I finished my breakfast and looked at the clock. It was only 12:30.

"Lets leave now," I told Smile, who has already finished his breakfast, "I should show you around this area just in case you want to go outside for a walk or something. We have half an hour to explore so let's go!" I got up and went into my room to grab some cash.

"What's that for?" Smile asked me when I came back down with my money.

"I need to buy you a collar and leash since not many people like the idea of a dog walking around without a leash." I explained. I have twenty dollars with me, which should be more than enough money to buy a collar and leash. Smile grumbled something about not needing a leash but I ignored him. I put on my American McGee's Alice sweatshirt that was black with the vorpal blade (in the shape of a kitchen knife) with blood on it in the front and Alice with the Cheshire cat on the back. "OK, stay close by me so people won't stop us to tell me to put you on a leash." I told the husky as I opened the door and stepped out. It was autumn so it wasn't that warm outside. The convenient store is only ten blocks from my house and thankfully they carry pet supplies. We headed that way without any trouble but as soon as we reached the store, that's when everything went down hill. The store manager was OK with me bringing in my new dog since he understood the fact that I can't tie the dog to something outside because I had no leash. As I was looking through the doggy supplies, Samantha (AKA the Bitch Queen) and her little Chihuahua, Muffin, walked into the store. She walked to the dog supplies area and gasped as if she was surprised to see me.

"Looks like you got a dog," she said in that bitchy voice of hers. "It looks dirty and smelly. Maybe you should take it to a car wash since it is the only place that may take your mutt." I simply ignored her. Yes she does annoy the hell out of me but I try not to show it. She scoffed. "How mean! I'm talking to you, you know. You should get some rope for a leash. It is the only thing that will look good on it." If only she knew that Smile was actually the dog that can kill her swiftly and in one blow. She doesn't even have a chance. I continue to ignore her. She finally flipped her hair before saying to her dog "Come on Muffin, let's leave. I don't want you to get as filthy as that mutt. I will get a reaction from you someday Alex." She said the last part with such hatred; it made me want to laugh. I wanted to correct her on my name but I decided not to since it is much more fun with her wanting to get me to react to something. She left and Smile growled "Bitch" under his breath.

"I just ignore her," I told him. "It's much more rewarding when she gets upset." I finally picked out a red leash and a black color (they were his favorite colors after all) and took them to the counter to pay for them. After purchasing the items and putting them on Smile, the cashier asked what his name is. "It's Smile." I said as nice as possible. The cashier thought it was cute. If only he knew who Smile truly is…

I looked at my cell phone to check the time and sighed in relief when the time read 12:50. I quickly walked back to my house now with Smile on a leash. I did see Samantha kissing her boyfriend, Mark, in an alleyway I had passed. All that cutie stuff makes me sick. I went into my house and saw that there was another couple of minutes before I will be teleported. My heart was beating fast and I took a deep breath to calm down. Now one more minute. _OK, I got to relax. I am just going to see some of the strongest creatures to ever live and they can kill me in one blow if I offended any of them._ I thought to myself. It did not help my case at all. Suddenly, I felt a gust of breeze pass over me. I looked around and saw that I was back in Zalgo's mansion. (castle?) Zalgo, in his human form, was waiting by the double doors all ready to introduce me to the townspeople.

"Before we go," he said, "I would like to tell you of some of the things you, as a guardian, must know about. First, if you get hurt in any way or form, the creepypastas nearest to you will go insane and try to kill the threat. I you don't want them to kill, all you have to do is yell 'stop' and they will obey. Secondly, if you are feeling a particularly strong emotion, the creepypastas nearest to you will feel that emotion, too. Some may even change forms to match that emotion. Thirdly, there are two groups of creepypastas. There are the regular, original, ones and there are the fan made ones. The fan made ones as you might've guessed, are creepypastas based off games and TV shows. If you have heard of 'lost episodes', that's what the TV show creepypastas are basically. Think of Squidward's Suicide. And lastly, there is a high chance of someone being sent out to kill you. There are many cults and powerful organizations that want us gone and the best way to do that is to kill the guardian who carries the stone. So far, we have kept them at bay but do beware of people who suddenly want to become your friend. If someone does want to become your friend but you don't know if they are telling the truth or not, then show them to one of us creepypastas and we can tell you right off the bat if they are legit or not. What's good about that method is that if they try to kill you right then and there because of your knowledge of them, the creepypasta can kill them right away. Now that that is clear, lets go meet the other creepypastas shall we." I nodded, too nervous to trust my voice.

We walked out the double doors with Smile right behind us and I realize as we are walking through the mansion that I should be pissed at Zalgo for keeping the whole "you have a high chance of dying" from me but I am not. I know I can trust him and all the other creepypastas (maybe not Jeff the Killer). We finally reach the mansion entrance and walk outside into the bright sunlight. For a place that holds monsters and of the like, this place seems pretty nice and not dark or gothic as I would originally have thought. We went into the town area where most of the creepypasta characters are. I never felt so nervous in my life. Everyone was looking at me and whispering to each other. It reminded me of school…I suddenly heard a growl coming from my right and when I looked over there, I could not believe what I saw. Okami stood there. She was in her original game form so I could not tell if it was suppose to be her true form or not. It then occurred to me that I have never heard of an Okami creepypasta so I have no idea what her creepy form looks like.

"How rude! Our new guardian is here and none of you are introducing yourselves to her." I felt relieved that someone had stuck up for me. Most of the people looked down, guiltily. Okami sighed before looking at me. "I am Imako. I am one of the video game creepypastas. I can be considered as the dark version of Okami. It is nice to meet you"

"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you, too." I said shakily. One by one, the other townspeople introduced themselves. Supposedly, not all the townspeople were out so I won't talk about them since I have not met them yet. I met Slenderman, a tall man with white hair and a pale face. He wore a business suit with a red tie. His eyes were very dark, almost black, brown that contrasted with the rest of his pale face. Next was Jeff the Killer, a boy around 17 with a white hoodie with black pants. Even though this was the human version of the actual Jeff, he still had a wide grin on his face; it is not as wide as his regular form though. His eyes were also a dark brown like Slendy's and his hair was pitch black while his skin was pale. After Jeff was Sally. She was the most adorable little girl you will ever meet. She had brown hair and baby blue eyes. She wore a pick summer dress and was holding a white teddy bear, which she calls "Charlie", with blue button eyes. Eyeless Jack was more socially awkward than I had previously thought. In fact, his friend Masky had to help him speak up. He wore a blue hoodie and jeans. His eyes were a dark blue (I guess his human form allowed him to have eyes) and he had dark brown hair. Masky had on a white hoodie and blue jeans. His hair was a much lighter color than Jack's and he had light brown eyes. I thought he was much older than 18 but I guess he got to choose his human form so he chose a younger version. The Rake was also shy but not as much as Jack. He was actually much different than his monstrous form. He had emerald green eyes, which was strange, and light brown hair. He wore a plain, peach colored shirt with light blue jeans. Jane the killer was also there but keeping as far away from Jeff as she possibly can. She wore a dark blue dress and held a black rose in her hand. She had dark brown eyes and her hair was as black as her rose. From time to time, I would see her and Jeff glaring at each other, which made me giggle slightly. I also saw the Mothman. Unlike the others, he still had something relating to his actual form. He had black moth wings on his back making him look more like a gothic fairy than a mothman. Besides that, he wore a black t-shirt and jeans to match his gothic appearance. He had brown eyes and black hair as well. The Seed Eater also had a gothic appearance. He wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He also wore a black fedora, which was slightly amusing to me since I can never picture THE Seed Eater wearing a hat. He had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Where are the others?" I asked. There weren't many people out which was surprising to me since it is daytime.

"Lots of monsters like to come out at night since they like the darkness the night gives them. Including the rest of Slendy's family." Jane replied. I felt like hitting my head continuously against something. I should have known that! Before I can actually find something to hit my head against, Imako spoke up.

"The video game and TV cartoon creepypastas like to keep to themselves so we rarely leave our house. The only reason I'm out is because we need more supplies." That explanation does make sense but…

"Slenderman, shouldn't Splendorman be out here instead of you?" I asked Slender.

"Actually, he is the reason I am out here. He is not feeling well so I am here getting him things like medicines that he might need." Was his reply. Poor Splendorman. He was considered a "happy pasta", which is the opposite of a creepypasta. The family mostly consists of, from what I've seen in fan art, Slenderman, Splendorman, Offenderman, and lastly, Trenderman.

"Can I go see him?" I asked. Slender shook his head.

"No, creepypasta sickness can be very deadly to humans if they catch it and I don't want our new guardian to die." I sighed. I wanted to meet some more creepypastas.

"I can take you to our mansion," Imako spoke up. It was if she could read my mind. "I'm pretty sure the others wouldn't mind if I brought you over."

"Um sure, I would like to meet some other pastas before I go home." I said. After saying goodbye to the others, I followed Imako to the house the fan made creepypastas lived in.

**A/N: I could not think up anything to call those lost episodes and video games other than fan pastas. I know I did not add BEN DROWNED but I will in the next chapter. I added the lost episodes/video games because most the time, they are never** **mentioned in fanfics. I will include all of the ones I know and most of them will be of creepypasta that you, the reader, have never heard of. Imako is my OC and she is the opposite of Okami. Actually, her name is Okami spelt backwards. I know I add Okami in a lot of my fanfics but it is an awesome game. I'm even making it sort of like a running gag in my fanfic to include the name somewhere in the text. Anyways, I will soon have a creepypasta story centered around Imako. And lastly, if you have not already noticed, I only described the human forms of some creepypastas and not their actual forms. Sorry if I described any of them wrong. Some of them are just too damn creepy to look at! '^' **


	4. Chapter 4

Creepypasta Guardian

Chapter 3

Alexia's POV

I walked with Imako and Smile (who decided to follow us) to the house the fan pastas stayed in. It was actually a mansion; not as big as Zalgo's but still a mansion. It had no guards or gates so we walked right up to the mansion's door. Before opening the door, I heard yelling coming from inside the mansion. Imako facepawed.

"Looks like Pinkiepie is trying to get more 'ingredients' for her cupcakes." Imako sighed and I cautiously opened the door and nearly avoided a missing vase. Luckily, Imako pulled me away at the last moment. She walked into the house and let out a _terrifying as fuck_ growl that caused everyone in the household. After a good few minutes of the wolf scolding them, she finally had me come into the house with Smile. All the fan pastas, also in their human forms, were sitting in the living room area. Some were glaring at a young girl, whom I think was Pinkiepie, but she looked so innocent that I almost forgot that she had killed her friend so she can make cupcakes using her intestines. The girl had pink, curly hair and her eyes were baby blue color. She wore a pink summer dress and was holding a cupcake in her hands. I shivered, hoping she made it with regular ingredients instead of organs. I next saw someone who I found out was Happy Appy. He had blood red hair and wore a similar red t-shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were a green that reminded me of a green apple. Next, I could point out Squidward or better known as Squidwards Suicide. He was around 18 years of ages, had pale blue hair, and his eyes were a pale green color. He wore a brown t-shirt, much like his actual character, and light blue jeans. Next, there were the Eds; Ed, Eddy, and Double D. I do recognize them from the Ed, Ed, and Eddy lost episode. They were wearing the same clothes and had the same features as their actual characters. (**A/N: I did not like that show and I do not want to go looking for what they looked like.) **The same went for Bart or Dead Bart from the Simpson's lost episode. (**A/N: Again, I did not like the show so I will not go looking for him.**) I then saw Tom and Jerry from their own lost episode. Like the Mothman, Tom and Jerry also had aspects that were similar to their actual forms. Tom had dark grey hair and light blue eyes. His grey shirt had a picture of a cute cartoon kitty and he had grey sweatpants. He had cat ears and tail similar to his cartoon version. Jerry had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown shirt with a cartoon picture of a mouse and blue jeans. He had mouse ears and a tail also similar to his cartoon self. Then, there was Suicidemouse. He was one of the creepypastas that creeped me out. He had black hair and green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and red sweatpants. Like Jerry, he had mouse ears and a tail. Now, moving on to the video games. First was Imako, whose everyday form turned out to be a big black dog. Next was BEN DROWNED (yay!). He had wanted to still keep his Link outfit on for his everyday form but Imako told him that that would make him standout. So he settled with a green shirt and blue jeans. He still had his sandy blond hair and his eyes were a light blue. After BEN, I saw Lost Silver. He had brown hair covered with his red cap and blue eyes. He had on a grey hoodie and grey sweatpants. I also saw Ghost from Pokemon Creepy Black. He wore all black, even his hair was black, but his eyes were instead a dark brown. I even saw Hypno from Hypno's Lullaby. He looked rather flamboyant. He wore a huge yellow furred coat and a fluffy white scarf. He looked like he was ready for winter. He had strawberry blond hair and bright green eyes. God, there are a lot of Pokemon creepypastas. Sitting next to Hypno, there was Herobrine. He looked just like his Minecraft self except now he wasn't block shaped and he had blue eyes. (**A/N: I was just too lazy to look him up. :P**) That appeared to be it.

"Are there other fun pastas besides you?" I asked. Imako answered that question.

"Yeah, it's just that they like to hang out with other creepypastas. BEN would be hanging out with Jeff right now if I hadn't brought him over here to meet you." BEN looked down.

"I wish I hadn't come over here." He muttered. I was shocked. BEN was one of my favorite creepypastas and to hear him say that…it truly hurt me. The look that all the others gave him was one of promised murder. I remembered Zalgo telling me that if I start feeling a strong emotion, creepypastas nearest me would react upon it. I guess that since I felt hurt, they others felt it and want to kill whoever had caused, which was BEN. BEN's face had a look of guilt, probably since he also felt my pain.

"S-sorry! I didn't m-mean it like that." He said in a shaky voice. All at once, the other creepypastas' heads snapped towards me as if asking me what to do.

"It's alright. I understand. You just wanted to hang out with your best friend and I understand that." I said calmly. The tension that was building in the room died away instantly and everyone looked much calmer. After an awkward moment of silence, I realized that I have to get home.

"Um, I need to get home." I explained. Imako agreed and we left after saying goodbye to the fan pastas. On our way back, Imako chuckled.

"So, Smile, how is that collar working for you?" Before I knew it, Smile was yelling profanities at the black wolf and I listened on their arguments until I reached Zalgo's mansion.

"Bye Alexia! Bye Ol' Yeller!" Imako yelled running away before Smile could chase her.

"Damn Bitch!" Smile yelled back. We went into the mansion and went into Zalgo's throne room.

"So, what do you think of everyone?" The creepypasta leader asked.

"They are all very nice and protective of me." I said with a smile. I'm glad to have this town to come to. Yes, my parents are also protective of me but they were normally busy with their jobs so I don't have anyone to talk to. Now, I have a whole town to talk to. Zalgo also smiled.

"Good. I want to give you a gift before you go back home." He pulled out a small black box and gave it to me. I opened it to find a necklace. The pendant was the shape of a black rose and it was made out of some sort of black stone. "That necklace will allow you to teleport from wherever you are to my mansion. The stone is called a "black diamond' which is very rare and hard to come by." After finishing his explanation, I jumped up and hugged him. This shocked everyone in the room. This was the first gift someone of then my parents had given me. Someone I can call a friend.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! It's so beautiful!" I said in an uneven voice. I pulled away from the stunned creepypasta legend and put the necklace on. It was so pretty. After recovering, Zalgo chuckled.

"Glad you like it so much. Let's give it a try, shall we. All you have to do is hold onto Smile and think of your room. Now, goodbye Alexia." After said goodbye back and did what he said. In a matter of minutes, I was back in my bedroom with Smile next to me. I looked at the clock. It was only 3:00 pm. I laid down on my soft bed and almost immediately, I was asleep. All that exploring was sure tiring.

**Third chapter! Again, sorry if I messed up some of the descriptions on the fan pastas. I have not seen most of them in a long time so I wasn't sure. Remember that these were the human versions and not their actual forms. Hope you all like it. Please write a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Creepypasta Guardian

Chapter 4

Alexia's POV

"So, you and Imako don't get along much?" I asked Smile the next day during breakfast. My parents had left early again so I was eating breakfast with only Smile. He growled.

"We hate each other's guts. I hope the bitch chokes on a bone or something." I softly chuckled at his behavior towards the other canine. I thought she was nice but I guess Smile and I don't have the same perspective. "Oh yeah, Zalgo wanted me to talk to you about the plan for school." The husky said. I groaned. I had to go to school today. The bus will be here in 15 minutes but I was all ready so I didn't have to rush. The husky laughed at my pain. "Anyways," he continued, "since I can't go to your school to look after you, Zalgo is sending several other creepypastas to your school to do that." I almost spat my orange juice at the dog.

"W-w-what! Who is all going?!" I yelled. Smile had a look of "I'm thinking" on his face.

"Let's see. There will be Jeff, Jack, , and Knuckles." I blinked, thinking the whole thing through. Wait a moment.

"Sonic and Knuckles are creepypastas?" I asked. Smile nodded.

"Yep, they along with Tails are from . They must've been out in the forest with Mario when you went to visit the fan pastas. They all like to go outside and race." Smile explained. It actually made sense since the actual characters are almost always outside when you play their games.

"Was there any other characters besides those three in the game?" I was curious. Normally Sonic games will include other games.

"In the game itself, there is Dr. Eggman. But since it did not show his demonic form and that he is the arch nemesis of Sonic, he is not real. But besides that, Sonic can summon any of his friends but only their demonic forms. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are the only ones who can either turn into their normal forms or their human forms." Now I was psyched by Smile's explanation. Sonic games are my second favorite (first being haunted and horror games) type of games. I looked at the clock. Five more minutes before the bus is here. I sighed and grabbed my backpack, making sure I had keys to the house. I walked over to the front door and said goodbye to Smile before heading out. I noticed four boys across the street from me. I recognized Jeff and Jack but the other two, I have no idea. They both looked around my age and one had blue hair while the other had red hair. The blue hair boy wore a blue hoodie and blue sweatpants while the red haired boy had a red t-shirt on and blue jeans. As soon as the four boys saw me, they ran over to me. "Hey, I'm Sonic but you should call me Eric for, you know, human reasons." The blue haired boy said.

"I'm Knuckles, but you need to call me Ryan." The red haired boy said in a gruff voice. Well someone's cranky. Then again, he's cranky most the time in the games.

"Nice to meet you two." I said. Knuckles, or Ryan, really does intimidate me. The bus pulled up and we got on. Looks like Zalgo called the school to let them know that four new students are joining and he even had someone get their schedules and packing lists for them. They all so happen to have the same classes as me. I took an empty seat on the bus and Sonic, or Eric, sat next to me. At once, the girls were bothering the four new boys. They asked stupid questions like "What's you favorite color?" and "Where do you live?" that made me want to hurl. I looked to see the guys' expressions. Eric and Jeff looked off-put, Ryan looked irritated, and Jack looked scared. All of a sudden, I heard a sneer.

"Who does that emo bitch think she is? I bet she thinks the new guys like her but it's obvious they don't. Who would want a girl like her?" I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Guess who it was? Fucking Samantha with her bitchy ass friends and jerk boyfriend. I glared at them.

"Oooh, looks like the emo bitch is pissed off." Mark laughed. I was so angry! I wanted to hurt that bitch so badly that she will never want to look at me again! The whole bus went silent and I looked to four new guys, confused. Each of them, even Jack, looked like they were going to kill Samantha and her friends. Jeff stood up and walked to the back of the bus as if the bus wasn't moving at all.

"You fucking bitch," Jeff snarled, "you act like your more important than everyone else. Well, guess what? That girl that you had just called a bitch, she has way more importance than you. You, no one will care if you die. I bet your dip-shit boyfriend cheats on you and your 'friends' are all backstabbers. But if this girl dies, it could as well mean the end of the world to many people." As Jeff finished, Mark stood up and punched him right in the face. The bus driver stopped the bus on the side of the road and walked to the back to stop Mark from beating Jeff up.

"You are in deep trouble." The bus driver said, grabbing Mark's shirt. "When we get to the school, I am taking you straight to the principle's office and telling them what all happened. Starting from your girlfriend calling that girl a bitch to you punching this boy in the face because he stood up for the girl. For all my years as a bus driver, I never had trouble with this girl. But for you and all your little friends, you litter, talk rudely to other kids, and always cause some form of trouble." The bus driver let Mark go and went back to the front of the bus. Jeff went back to his seat and used the sleeve on his hoodie to keep the blood from coming out of his nose.

"What was that? I have never seen the bus driver act like that.

"Jack has a power that enables him to control someone through their conscience. Here, he told the man's conscience that you were good and that asshole was bad so he did something against the bad person." Eric explained. I did not know that Jack had that power. I wonder if the others have powers similar to his.

The bus kept going with no other trouble and once we reached the school, the bus driver grabbed Mark by his shirt once again and dragged him into the school. The rest of the kids got off and all five of us walked to our first class, which was Biology.

"Guess what? We have five new students today!" My happy, bubbly teacher said to the class. _Five? Is there a new student besides the creepypastas?_ I thought to myself. "Here is Jeff, Jack, Eric, Ryan, and finally Cadell." I looked over at Cadell. He had black hair and pretty blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie and black sweatpants. He looked over at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks started to warm up. For once, I actually felt like I had a crush on a fellow classmate. When the five guys sat down, the girls near the creepypastas started asking questions (again, stupid questions) and completely ignored the other new guy. Out of sheer luck, he sat down next to me.

"So, what's your name?" He asked politely.

"Oh, err, Alexia." I said. He smiled again.

"Alexia, that's a nice name." I nearly melted at his comment. I looked over at the other guys and noticed that Jeff was smirking at me. I had to fight the urge to stick my tongue out at him. After class, I found out that I had Cadell in several of my other classes but not the next one. So I told him that I will see him later and walked with the four creepypastas to Art.

"You like him, don't you?" Jeff said with a smirk. I blushed.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Oh, just the fact that you blush every time he is around or when he is mentioned." I face palmed. Damn it! Why do I have to blush so much?

"D-don't worry, thought," Jack spoke up, "He is nice. I scanned his conscience to see if he was evil but it turned out that he is very nice. He has a little sister and treats her like a big brother should treat their siblings."

"Hey, maybe he will invite you to the prom." Eric said. I just stared at him. I only just met this guy and these people are already talking about us going on a date.

"When is prom?" Jeff asked, slightly confused.

"This Saturday, I do believe." Ryan stated.

"A whole week for him to ask you out." Eric said, smiling. Before I could object, we reached the art room. I walked in and sat down along with the other guys. I forgot that Samantha was also in this class. She walked up to my desk, put her hands on her hips, and glared at me.

"I hope you're happy. Because of you and your friends, my boyfriend got kicked off the football team." She said angrily.

"It's not my fault he's a douche." I stated. She looked like she was going to slap me but instead she smiled. This wasn't an "I'm happy" smile. Instead, it was an "I will get you back 10 times worse" smile. It actually scared me a little.

"I'll get you back, Alexia. You'll be sorry that you messed with us." And with that said and done, she headed back to her seat. I was actually scared of her for the first time in a while. I just hope she will give up before she does something that can seriously hurt me. The rest of the art class and the next class after art went by smoothly and before I knew it, lunch rolled around.

I walked into the lunchroom, grabbed some of the stuff they call food, and sat down at an empty table to eat.

"Mind if I sit here?" I looked up to see Cadell with his food standing next to my table.

"Yeah, sure." I said, blushing slightly. He sat down next to me and we talked about random things. I found out that we like a lot of similar things. Even Creepypasta! Before long, the other four guys sat down with us.

"So, what did that bitch want?" Jeff asked, anger hinted in his voice.

"Samantha? Oh, she just told me that 'I will be sorry for messing with her and her friends, blah, blah, blah'. She also told me that Mark was kicked off the football team because of us." I explained.

"Wait! Samantha?! Like, the Queen Bitch, Samantha?!" Cadell asked.

"Looks like you've met her already." I said. Cadell nodded.

"Yeah, she was in my last class. She was telling her friends about what happened on the bus today. I guess that 'bitch' she was talking about was you. But you are much better than she is. And, Jeff is it? Good job standing up for her." Jeff smiled at Cadell's comment.

"Yes, well, that slut was picking on her and I could not stand that." Jeff said. The end-of-lunch bell rang and kids started filing out of the lunchroom.

"Look, before we go, um, do you want to go to prom with me?" Cadell asked me. I was surprised by this offer. But at the same time, really excited.

"Um, yeah, sure." I said, a little bit of my excitement showing.

"OK! Great! We can arrange the time and date later. Now, we have to go to class." With that said, we walked out of the cafeteria. Before I walked out completely, I looked at Eric, whom gave me an "I told you look".

The week went by so fast and before I knew it, it was Friday. Cadell and I agreed that he will pick me up at 6:30 pm on Saturday, since prom starts at 7. That night, I got a call from Zalgo (I have no idea how he got my number). He told me that both Jeff and Jack have got something like a flu and that all the fan pastas will watch over me. Sonic and Knuckles will be at the prom while the rest patrol the outside. Smile explained to me that us humans get colds mostly during winter while creepypastas get it during the fall. Fan pastas, though, never get colds. Instead, they get heat stroked during the summer. So that's why they are watching over me and none of the other creepypastas can since they never know when they will get this sickness. And, like Slenderman said, the sickness is very contagious and if it touches a human, it can kill them. Happy thoughts!

My parents did not have to leave until Sunday, so they had a day off on Saturday. They took that day to get ready for their trip but also to see me go to prom with my date. Mom helped me put on a glittery black dress with a black rose on the left side of it. She also helped put make-up on me. I put on my necklace that Zalgo gave me and when she asked where I got it, I told her that one of my new friends gave it to me. Well, it was kinda the truth. Like he had said, Cadell came at 6:30 like he promised. After meeting my parents, I said my goodbyes and we walked over to his car. I looked one last time at my parents and dad gave me a thumbs-up. I also saw Smile and waved to him. He barked at me as if to say "goodbye and be safe" as well. I got in the car and we drove off.

**I am so happy that a lot of people like my story! I want to say thank you to my parents, friends, warriorwolf96, and P.Y.Z.K for showing support towards my story. I had originally made this story for a friend's little sister and now, I have so much more reason to continue on with the story. In the next chapter, we will see what happens when Alexia's life is threatened and there are creepypastas around…**

**You have to wait and see! **

**Sayonara! **


	6. Chapter 6

Creepypasta Guardian

Chapter 5

Alexia's POV

As we rode to the prom, I kept looking around outside to see if I can spot any moving shapes that weren't suppose to be there. The fan pastas were going to be at the prom incase anything happens.

"So, what is your favorite?" Cadell asked. I looked up suddenly, trying to piece together what he meant. "Creepypasta. What's your favorite creepypasta?" I clarified.

"Oh, um, I-I don't really have a favorite." I answered. He accepted it.

"Yeah, they are all really cool. Man, I wish they were real. I would love to talk to one of them and get why or how they became a monster. Like Smile Dog!" I giggled. If only he knew. When we reached the school parking lot, I could see lights flashing from the gym windows. I noticed to forms already waiting for us next to the doors. They were Eric and Ryan. I waved to them and Eric waved back. Ryan only gave a small nod.

"Hey!" Eric said excitedly. I guess this was his first prom ever so I would expect him to be this pumped for the dance.

"Don't you guys have dates? I was expecting every girl in the school to ask you both out." Cadell laughed.

"Yeah, they did come to us but we both told them we aren't interested." Ryan explained. Apparently, he wasn't as excited about the prom.

"C'mon! Let's go inside! It's chilly out here!" Eric said, almost jumping up and down due to his excitement. We agreed and walked in. Before going in all the way, I looked over my shoulder and saw a shape move. It looked like a big black dog. Imako. _So they are here._ I thought before going inside. It was a bit too loud and bright for me but I still enjoyed myself. Cadell and I danced to slow moving songs. It was truly romantic. Yeah, no one would expect me to say that word ever but it was true. We even kissed a couple of times. I realized part way through the prom that I have not seen Samantha and her cronies. _Strange, are they sick or something?_ I thought.

"Hey, it's getting kind of warm in here. Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air?" Cadell yelled over the thumping of music. I nodded and we went to the closest door, which led out to the side of the school. It looked like an alley because of how close the high school was to the middle school. I could not see Eric or Ryan anywhere but I figured that girls were asking them to dance. When we reached the outside, I breathed in the fresh air.

"Yeah, this is way better than that sauna." I laughed at my own joke. Cadell nodded, also smiling at my joke.

"Have you noticed that Samantha nor her boyfriend are here?" Cadell asked. I nodded.

"It's very strange and almost suspic-" I was cut off by what I saw at the end of the alley leading to the parking lot. There, I saw Mark with a couple of other jocks, including Brian, blocking the exit. I looked to the other end and saw Samantha with her little friends also blocking the exit. We were trapped.

"I told you that you were going to pay." Samantha said with a smug look on her bitchy face. Before I could think to react, a Mark and one of his friends grabbed Cadell and threw him to the ground. They then began to kick and punch him.

"Stop! Please, stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Brian grabbed me and a hand covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming. It's not like anyone was going to hear me from inside the building but the fan pastas-. Wait! The fan pastas! I tried to scream for help but the hand was preventing me from doing so. Samantha walked up to me and slapped me. All I felt was pain. She started talking again but I couldn't understand her. I heard Mark and his friend continue to kick Cadell but I didn't react. Samantha went inside the building and I was thrown to the ground harshly by my former crush. He punched and kicked me a couple of times. I then heard a zipper being pulled down and he grabbed me. But before he could try anything, a growl was heard. That's when I blacked out from fear and pain.

Normal POV (**A/N: Warning! This is where things get a bit gorier.**)

Brian looked up to see a demented black wolf staring back at him. It had various scars on its body, some so deep that he could see the bones. There were patterns on its flank that looked like an upside down cross and one of its ears looked like it was ripped off halfway. Its claws were super sharp and had dried blood coating them. Its grin looked like one of an insane man. Its eyes were pitch black with a red dot for a pupil in each one and had blood pouring out from them. Lastly, there was a large disk on its back that was covered in spikes and looked like it was the wolf's weapon. The wolf looked like something from hell itself. Brian got up and slowly backed away from the girl's limp body. Other forms began to appear beside the wolf. Brian would have laughed at them since they were all characters from cartoons and video games, but they looked far more demented than he could've thought the characters could be. Most were covered in blood and gore and some even had "dead eyes" that showed that the characters should be dead. (**A/N: You can look up the actual creepypastas. I am not explaining them because it will take too long to explain every single character.**) The demon wolf looked at the girl and the girl's boyfriend, whom the other boys had stopped kicking because of the commotion going on, and it growled again.

HOW DARE YOU HURT THE CREEPYPASTA GUARDIAN! YOUR MISDEED SHALL COST YOU YOUR LIFE! The wolf said in a booming voice. The jocks were now freaking out. This couldn't be happening. One jock tried to run away but the creepypasta, named "Squidward's Suicide", pulled out a pistol and shot with perfect aim at the boy. The boy's body fell to the ground, dead. Another creepypasta, called BEN DROWNED, laughed.

**You shouldn't have done that.** He said in a childish voice. Mark backed up and the door ahead of him opened. He quickly ran for the door but before he could go inside, there were and his friend Knuckles blocked him from going inside. Knuckles punched with both of his fists at the boy's kneecap and a sickening crunch was heard as his legs bended backwards. He screamed and fell to the ground. Sonic reached behind for a quill and pulled one out. He walked up to the pleading boy and plunged the quill into the boy's eye socket. After a couple seconds of struggling, the jock's body went limp. Brian was shaking so hard that he couldn't even stand up. Imako walked up to the jock and grinned even wider.

YOU SHALL DIE FOR ALL YOUR SINS. I WILL DRAG YOUR SOUL BACK TO HELL WERE IT BELONGS! The wolf then sunk its sharp teeth into the boy's neck and he, too, fell limp. The door behind opened and a gasp was heard. All the creepypasta's heads snapped towards the door. Samantha stood there, too shocked to move. She slowly backed away, eyes darting from her boyfriend's dead body to the monsters that killed him. Imako growled. Samantha turned on her heal and was about to run back in when an ax was embedded in her back. She tried to scream but a block shaped hand held her mouth and pulled her outside, the door closing behind her. She looked up to see a pair of glowing white eyes watching her. Herobrine brought the girl over to Imako.

"**Who should kill this bitch?**" He asked. Imako looked at the others. She scanned them until her red pupils landed on Pinkiepie, holding her butcher knife and smiling like a mad woman, err, pony. She, liked many others, was covered in blood.

PINKIEPIE, DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU NEED MORE INGREDIANTS FOR YOUR INFAMOUS CUPCAKES? The pony smiled once more and giggled.

"**Yeah! I never tried human meat before! This is going to be fun!**" Pinkie said in her insane high-pitched voice.

GOOD! DOUBLE DEE, YOU MIND KNOCKING HER OUT FOR US? Imako commanded the dead member of the Ed, Ed, and Eddy lost episode. The cartoon boy grinned as he pulled out a bloody metal pipe and walked over to the still struggling human girl.

"**Goodnight~**" He said gleefully before smashing the girl in the head with the pipe. It was hard enough to knock her out but not hard enough to kill her. The last thing she saw before blacking out was his dead eyes.

Imako's POV

After Double Dee knocked the bitch out, I walked up to where the guardian of the crystal was. She was still breathing but there was nothing more than a couple bruises and cuts on her. I looked up and noticed another boy that the jocks were kicking. Didn't Alexia mention having a boyfriend? If so, this must be him. To my surprise, the boy tried to get up, but was too weak to do so. I sighed.

WE SHOULD BRING THE GUARDIAN AND THE BOY TO ZALGO. I THINK HE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I said to the others. They nodded and one by one, we teleported to Zalgo's mansion. (Yes, we can teleport at will.) Hypno picked up the boy while I put the guardian on my back. I had to hold my weapon in my mouth but it didn't bother me. We teleported right into Zalgo's throne room. As soon as he saw the humans we had with us, he was enraged.

"What happened to our guardian?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

THIS BITCH THAT ALEXIA HATES ROUNDED UP SOME JOCKS TO BEAT ALEXIA AND HER BOYFRIEND UP. I explained.

"What did you do to them?" Zalgo asked still mad but not as much.

WELL, WE KILLED THE JOCKS AND KNOCKED OUT THE BITCH SO PINKIE CAN USE HER FOR HER CUPCAKES. Zalgo nodded.

"Good, so this boy here is Alexia's boyfriend?" He asked, much more calm knowing that those who have harmed Alexia are either dead or going to die. I nodded. That's when we heard a couple groans and curses. Looks like Alexia and the boy are waking up.

**That wraps up chapter 5! I am so happy that this story is becoming so popular! Thank you CreepypastaAmbassador for also liking my fanfic! Anyways, I'll post a new chapter soon. Oh yeah, and if you have any creepypasta OCs that you want me to put in the story, be free to PM me what your OC looks like, acts, etc. **

**Well, sayonara! **


	7. Chapter 7

Creepypasta Guardian

Chapter 6

Alexia's POV

I groaned and cursed as I woke up. I felt so much aching in my body. I looked around and saw that both Cadell and I were in Zalgo's mansion. Wait, how did I get here? All I remembered was Brian hitting me-. Oh fuck! Samantha and her asshole friends! They were beating Cadell up and Brian was about to rape me! I looked over at Cadell and saw that he was awake and groaning as well. He had a few cuts and bruises but nothing seemed too serious. He looked up and stood in shock at what he saw. There were the fan pastas and Zalgo in front of us, all of them in their true forms. The fan pasta, Herobrine, held an unconscious Samantha with a bit of blood dripping from the top of her head. At first I didn't see the big deal about them. So what if they were in their "a bit more gorier forms"?! Then it hit me. Cadell has never seen any creepypastas and considered them as fictional.

"He, he. Um, Cadell, these are my non-human friends. Non-human friends, meet my, um, boyfriend, Cadell." I said, hoping that Cadell wouldn't freak out too much. Unfortunately, he did.

"Holy shit! They, they are real?! And they are your friends?!" Cadell pretty much screamed. All the creepypastas, even SCP- 173 (**A/N: Yes, I did put some SCP's in this fanfic.**), cringed as his voice hit a particularly high note.

GOD DAMN IT! SHUT UP ALREADY! Imako growled. It did not help at all.

"Shit, shit, SHIT! I'm going to die, aren't I? Shit!" Yep, defiantly did not help his circumstance.

"**If you don't shut up, I will kill you.**" Tom the cat placed a claw at Cadell's throat. No one moved. I guess Tom has some mental issues. Then again, living with Jerry, who wouldn't? Speaking of the devil, Jerry snuck up behind Tom and threw a small dagger at his back. As soon as sharp metal hit flesh, Tom took his claw away from Cadell's throat and tried to grab the dagger to no avail. Jerry facepalmed at scurried up Tom's back like a mouse would and pulled his dagger out of the cat's flank. Before jumping off, he smacked Tom in the back of the head and muttered "**Dumb ass**" under his breath. Cadell let in a large breath of air after the claw was taken away from his throat. He must've been holding it in when the super sharp claw was barely touching his flesh.

"Have you calmed down now?" I asked. Cadell slowly nodded his head. I explained to him everything I knew about me as a "creepypasta guardian" and he silently listened. When I was finished, he nodded.

"That explains a lot. I guess I'll help protect the guardian as well. But I need to learn how to fight. You saw how my ass got handed to me on a silver plate." I giggled at his willingness to fight for me. I felt happy. I was happy that he was going to protect me like a real boyfriend should. I then heard another groan and looked over to see Samantha was waking up. As soon as she fully woke up, she started screaming and trying to kick Herobrine behind her. He was made of blocks so her kicks did not hurt him but they did hurt her.

"**Damn it! Pinkie, can't we just kill her and you can take organs from her dead body? This screaming is becoming too much.**" Squidward yelled. Pinkiepie shook her head.

"**No, that would be boring. Hey, Enderman, mind throwing a small block at her head? I just want to knock her out.**" The black Minecraft being kneeled down and pulled a perfect cube out of the ground. It was about as big as a Rubix cube. He chucked the cube at the girl still in Herobrine's iron grip and hit her perfectly in the head, once again knocking her out.

"**Let's go, Herobrine**," Pinkie said to the (undead?) being, "**I want you to bring that girl to our basement and strap her down so I can cut her open when she wakes up.**" The pony and Minecraft legend walked out of the mansion, probably so Pinkie can get ready to make her infamous cupcakes.

"So, who is willing to teach me how to fight?" Cadell asked the other creepypastas in the room. Imako spoke up before the others could.

YOU SHOULD ASK THE KILLERS. THEY KNOW HOW TO FIGHT WITH WHATEVER THEY HAVE. Cadell looked visibly shaken.

"Don't worry," I comforted him, "they won't hurt you as long as you are my boyfriend." He blushed at the thought of being my boyfriend. I kissed him, there on the floor, in front of the creepypastas. If this were a fanfic, they would probably be sweat dropping by now. Before we could get deeper into the kiss, we heard a cough. We quickly moved away from each other and faced the creepypastas, whom all have turned away from us except for Zalgo. Zalgo appeared to be the one who cleared his throat.

"There is a better place and time for that. Now, I must introduce the newest member to our town." I shook my head.

"No, we need to go home now. You can show him tomorrow." Zalgo looked down, almost in defeat, and nodded. I guess he was excited to show another human around the town. I looked over at BEN, seeing how he was smirking. He finally cracked up laughing.

"**By home, do you mean having**-." The virus was shut up by a smack. Imako smacked him across the face with her tail, obviously pissed off at his pervertedness.

THE GUARDIAN IS RIGHT. THEY NEED TO GET HOME. Imako said. I smiled and said goodbye and thank you to the fan pastas (I did glare at BEN though) and Zalgo sent us back to the parking lot, right in front of Cadell's car. We got in and looked at the clock. Surprisingly, it said 9:30 PM. We drove home in silence and once we reached my house, I saw that there were a couple police cars in front of my house.

"Shit." I said softly. I got out of the car and Cadell did, too. I walked up to the police officers, which have just noticed me, and asked what was wrong.

"Well," one officer said, "we got a report of you being at the same club as the murder victims. The victims of the murder were Mark Hester, Brian Wolfe, and Chad Michaels. Also, Samantha West is missing. We were told by a couple of Samantha's friends said that you two had cornered Samantha and the boys in the school alley and that you told the friends to leave because you had unfinished business to take care of." Of course they will lie. I pretended to look shocked and teary eyed, which I am good at acting.

"W-what! We never did such a thing. Samantha and her friends do have a thing against us for no reason. Maybe they lied to get back at us." The officers looked hesitant, but they finally thought of us as being "people who could never hurt anyone" and left us alone.

"Come back tomorrow at 1 pm, OK?" I whispered in Cadell's ear and he nodded. After a kiss goodnight, I went into my house, said goodbye and goodnight to my parents since they will be leaving very early, and finally went to bed after changing. God, I was tired.

**Sorry the chapter is so short! DX Yes, I have decided to put some SCP's in the story. These are the SCP that I know of from the game but since the game is based on something creepypasta related, I put them in. Also, I added Enderman because he is "related" to Slenderman and I thought he needed more love. I will add more creepypastas later but if you want me to put in a not well-known one or even an OC, let me know! I will be happy to put more characters into the story. **

**Well, sayonara! :3 **


End file.
